


No Rest For The Wicked

by daloushar



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Reunion, alternative universe, i suck at tagging sue me
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daloushar/pseuds/daloushar
Summary: Was wäre eigentlich passiert, wenn Ringo nicht von Easy am Bahnhof aufgehalten worden und stattdessen nach Italien gefahren wäre?





	No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Die fanfiction ist fertig und ich bin es auch. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass jetzt tatsächlich der Moment gekommen ist, an dem ich sie freilasse. Der Weg hierher war steinig und laaang. 
> 
> Für alle, die es wissen wollen – ich habe die Idee für diese fanfiction erstmal ewig mit mir herumgeschleppt. Und dann kurz vor der Prüfungszeit angefangen, zu schreiben. Ist nicht zu empfehlen:D Dass jetzt doch 10k dabei herausgekommen sind, grenzt an ein Wunder.
> 
> Ich habe mir wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, noch rechtzeitig fertig zu werden und sie am entsprechenden Tag der Ringsy Week hochzuladen. Aber ich war gestern einfach noch nicht zufrieden. Daher der Tag Verspätung.
> 
> An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch bei meinem Schwesterherz fürs betalesen bedanken, du bist die Beste! Danke fürs Brainstormen und Ermutigen, für dein Interesse und dafür, dass ich meine Begeisterung für Ringsy mit dir teilen kann.
> 
> Jetzt aber genug der Vorrede, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen:)

Ringo überwindet die letzten Treppenstufen zum Gleis und findet sich schließlich im geschäftigen Treiben des Feierabendverkehrs wieder. Es ist kurz nach halb fünf. Ringo seufzt. Jetzt muss er gezwungenermaßen noch mindestens eine Viertelstunde zwischen diesen Personenströmen warten. Muss die ständige Bewegung und Unruhe um ihn herum aushalten. Kofferrollen über Asphalt, Handyklingeln, das Stakkato von Absätzen, Kindergeschrei, das unverständliche, dumpfe Gemurmel der Bahnhofsansage, das Klappern der-

Die Geräusche der Umgebung hämmern mit einer derartigen Intensität auf Ringos Kopf ein, dass er nicht weiß, was grausamer ist – der Lärm von außerhalb oder seine laut wirbelnden Gedanken, die in ihm alles Mögliche durcheinander schreien. Es fühlt sich an, als ob sein Schädel jeden Moment platzen könnte. Den entgegenkommenden Personen ausweichend, bewegt sich Ringo so schnell es geht zum Rand des Bahnsteiges, wo er sich neben einem Fahrkartenautomat an die Wand stellt. Dort ist es immerhin etwas ruhiger als mitten in der Menge.

Selbst der kurze Weg durch das Gewühl kostet ihn Kraft und überhaupt - warum ist zurzeit buchstäblich alles so verdammt _anstrengend_? Ringo holt für einen Moment tief Luft, lehnt den Kopf nach hinten an die Wand und schließt die Augen. Beinahe sofort sieht er Easy wieder vor sich stehen, die Büdchenverträge in der Hand haltend.  


   


_Du kannst dich nicht ändern. Du verarschst alle und jeden. Und das wird immer so sein._

 

Easys Worte tröpfeln wie Gift zurück in seine Erinnerung und wiederholen sich in Endlosschleife, bis sie auch den letzten Winkel seines Gehirns durchdrungen haben. Ringo öffnet die Augen wieder, in der Hoffnung, die Erinnerung dadurch abzuschwächen. Keine Chance.

 

_Du kannst dich nicht ändern. Du verarschst alle und jeden. Und das wird immer so sein._

 

Ringo zieht sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und schaut ungläubig auf die Uhrzeit auf dem Display. Seit seiner Ankunft am Bahnsteig können unmöglich erst 4 Minuten vergangen sein. Und doch – die Uhrzeit auf dem Bildschirm starrt ihm klar und deutlich entgegen. Für einen Moment starrt Ringo mit ausdrucksloser Miene zurück, dann entsperrt er das Handy und öffnet die App, die ihm die Bahnverbindung ausgespuckt hat. Mit dem ICE 201 nach Basel. Dann weiter mit dem IC987 nach Olten. Dann nach Chiasso mit IC 691. 4 Stunden Aufenthalt mitten in der Nacht, ach egal, es ist alles so egal. Von Chiasso weiter nach Mailand. Endstation. Ringos Augen wandern erneut über die geöffnete Seite. Mechanisch rattert er immer wieder die Zugverbindung, Ankunfts- und Abfahrtszeiten in seinem Kopf herunter, um die anderen Gedanken auszublenden.

 

 _Du kannst dich nicht ändern._ ICE 201 nach Basel. _Du verarschst alle und jeden._ IC987 nach Olten. _Und das wird immer so sein._ IC961 nach Chiasso, von Chiasso nach Mailand.

 

Basel. Olten. Chiasso. Mailand. Basel. Olten. Chiasso. Mailand. _Das Mantra der nächsten Viertelstunde._

 

**********************

 

In der Ferne erscheinen die runden Scheinwerferlichter eines Zuges, dessen Umrisse immer deutlicher zu erkennen sind, während er sich verlangsamt und in den Bahnhof einfährt. Der Lichtstrahl des Zuges tastet sich quälend langsam über die Gleise, bis die lange Verbindung aus silbrigen Abteilen schließlich zum Stehen kommt. Ringos Augen wandern kurz zur Anzeigetafel. ICE 201. Endstation Basel. Es ist soweit. Endlich.

_Endlich?_

Nachdem er sich in den letzten Minuten nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als genau diesen Bahnsteig zu verlassen, fühlt er sich jetzt beim Anblick des Zuges wie angewurzelt. Durch die Automatiktüren des ICEs zu gehen, scheint plötzlich um Längen weniger einladend als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Ringos Blick schweift über das sich allmählich leerende Gleis. Beinahe so, als ob er auf der Suche nach etwas ist. Es dauert nur wenige Sekunden, bis ihn die Erkenntnis trifft, dass er in der Menge nicht nach etwas, sondern _jemandem_ sucht. Ein jemand mit schwarzen Haarschopf und den wärmsten braunen Augen, in die Ringo je geschaut hat. _So eine verdammte Scheiße. Das_ ist der Grund, warum er das Einsteigen so lange wie möglich hinauszögern wollte. Weil ein winziger kleiner Teil von ihm gehofft hat, dass Easy kommt, um ihn aufzuhalten. Fast muss Ringo lachen. Er weiß, wie unglaublich _lächerlich_ dieser Gedanke ist.

Bevor er sich in der Vorstellung verlieren kann, wie Easy die Treppen herauf rennt und ihn bittet, zu bleiben, wendet sich Ringo wieder Richtung Zug und steigt ein. Wenn er jetzt noch etwas für Easy tun kann, dann ist es so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden. Der Schmerz, den er beim Gedanken an Easy empfindet, wird ihn immerhin daran erinnern, wenigstens einmal im Leben eine richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Eine, die nicht egoistisch war. Ringo weiß, dass Easy jemand besseren verdient hat als ihn. Und er hofft nichts mehr, als dass Easy diesen jemand bald findet. Vielleicht hätte er ihm das sagen sollen. Oder einen Brief schreiben, ganz old school-mäßig. Aber was für einen Unterschied würde das jetzt noch machen?

Mit einem Surren schließen sich die Türen hinter ihm. Es ist besser, zu gehen.

 

Ein klarer Schnitt.

**********************

 

_4 Wochen später_

 

Ringo liegt auf der Couch in Kiras kleinem Wohnzimmer und starrt unfokussiert an die Decke. Es ist noch früh aber die Aprilsonnenstrahlen, die durch das große Fenster herein scheinen, liegen bereits warm und schwer auf Ringos Armen, die er auf seiner Brust verschränkt hat. Bis auf die gedämpften Geräusche, die von der Straße hereindringen und dem entfernten Knarren von Dielen im nächst höheren Stock ist es still in der Wohnung. Obwohl er gerade aufgewacht ist, fühlt sich Ringo bereits wieder erschöpft. Seine Schlafstörungen machen sich immer deutlicher bemerkbar, aber was kann er schon groß dagegen ausrichten. Jeder der hier verbrachten Tage ist irgendwie gleich und keiner davon ist wirklich gut. Und wenn er so wie jetzt dalag, konnte Ringo nie sagen, wie viel Zeit vergeht, während er im trüben Strudel seiner Gedanken vor sich hin treibt.

„Oh, du bist wach, sehr gut.“, plappert Kira drauf los, als sie plötzlich im Türrahmen auftaucht und sieht, dass Ringos Augen geöffnet sind. „Hör mal, ich muss jetzt schon los aber ich bin heute nicht so lange unterwegs. Heute Abend machen wir was zusammen, versprochen. Ähm, falls du Hunger hast, musst du einkaufen gehen, der Kühlschrank ist leer. Wie die Kaffeemaschine bedient wird, weißt du ja oder?“

Ringos Mundwinkel zuckt nach oben. „Ich schau zur Sicherheit nochmal im Handbuch nach.“

„Mach’s gut, Idiot. An deiner Stelle würde ich mal dafür sorgen, dass -“, Kiras Stichelei wird von ihrem Handyklingeln unterbrochen. „Nein, nicht schon wieder, diese Frau macht mich _wahnsinnig_!“, murmelt Kira während sie im Flur verschwindet. Ringo hört gerade noch, wie sie den Anruf annimmt und die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung in schnellem Italienisch zuquatscht. Die Haustür fällt scheppernd ins Schloss und in der Wohnung ist es abrupt wieder still.

Seufzend setzt sich Ringo auf und schmunzelt ein wenig in sich hinein. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Kira in der Lage wäre, freiwillig eine Fremdsprache zu lernen. Und das anscheinend so erfolgreich, dass sie selbstbewusst genug ist, andere Leute am Telefon in dieser Sprache zusammenzustauchen.

In den letzten dreieinhalb Jahren hat sich viel in ihrem Leben getan, das war offensichtlich.

Auch, wenn sie sich jeden Abend darüber beschwerte, wie stressig ihr Job war und wie anstrengend ihre Chefin sein konnte, wusste Ringo genau, dass Kira ihre Arbeit liebte. Anscheinend verdiente sie auch wirklich gut, wenn sie sich diese Zweizimmerwohnung nahe dem Stadtzentrum leisten konnte. Die Einrichtung ist bunt zusammengewürfelt und wirkt auf den ersten Blick chaotisch. Vielleicht auch auf den zweiten. Obwohl Ringo penibel ist, wenn es um Ordnung geht, mag er die Wohnung irgendwie.

Ringo reißt sich von seinen Gedanken los, steht von der Couch auf, schüttelt die Kissen etwas auf, legt die Decke ordentlich zusammen (seitdem er hier schläft, ist das Sofa der ordentlichste Platz im ganzen Zimmer) und bahnt sich zwischen Modemagazinstapeln, skurrilen Stehlampen und aufgewickelten Stoffbahnen seinen Weg ins Bad. Tiefe Ringe unter müden Augen starren ihn im Spiegel entgegen. Ringo wendet den Blick schnell ab und beeilt sich, fertig zu werden.

Ein paar Minuten später steht er fertig angezogen in der Küche und beobachtet, wie der Kaffee stoßweise aus der Maschine in seine Tasse läuft. An der Vorderseite des Geräts sind so viele Knöpfe, dass Ringo wirklich ein Handbuch zu Rate ziehen müsste, wenn Kira ihm nicht kurz nach seiner Ankunft gezeigt hätte, welcher Knopf betätigt muss, damit dieses Ungetüm einfach nur normalen Kaffee ausspuckt. Abgesehen davon war es nämlich anscheinend in der Lage, sämtliche Variationen von koffeinhaltigen Heißgetränken herzustellen, die man sich vorstellen kann. Nachdem ihm Kira begeistert eine dieser Varianten serviert hatte, war Ringo die Lust auf weitere Experimente allerdings vergangen.

Während der letzte Rest Kaffee in die Tasse tropft, geht Ringo zum Kühlschrank. Mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Hunger. Nunja, Kira hatte nicht übertrieben. Der Kühlschrank war wirklich _leer_. Nichtmal irgendeine alte Ketchupflasche steht noch drin. Kopfschüttelnd klappt Ringo die Tür wieder zu. Typisch Kira. Vielleicht sollte er für sie einkaufen gehen. Immerhin hat er im Gegensatz zu ihr keine beruflichen Verpflichtungen und den ganzen Tag nichts vor.

Ringo holt sich die fertige Tasse Kaffee aus der Maschine und schiebt auf dem Küchentisch ein paar Skizzen und Farbmusterkarten zur Seite, bevor er sich setzt. Er nimmt einen kleinen Schluck und zieht dann sein Handy aus der Tasche, um nach einer günstigen Verbindung zum nächsten Supermarkt zu suchen. Obwohl er die letzten vier Wochen hier verbracht hat, ist ihm die Umgebung noch immer fremd. Er ist ja auch nicht gerade für eine verdammte s _ightseeing tour_ hierher gekommen. Als er gerade dabei ist, die Bewertungen des dritten Biomarktes in der Nähe durchzulesen, fängt sein Handy an zu vibrieren und auf dem Display erscheint ein eingehender Anruf. _Paco Weigel_. Fuck.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er anrief aber bisher hatte Ringo Pacos Versuche, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen, erfolgreich ignoriert. Als sein Name das erste Mal vor drei Tagen auf dem Bildschirm aufleuchtete, war Ringo so perplex, dass er einfach nur auf das Handy starren konnte. Auch als das Klingeln längst wieder verstummt war. Es war merkwürdig, wie schnell ihn alles wieder einholte, was er in den letzten Wochen so intensiv zu verdrängen versucht hatte. Köln, die WG, das Büdchen, _Easy_. Welchen Grund hatte Paco wohl, ihn anrufen? Ein Teil von Ringo sehnt sich nach Neuigkeiten von zu Hause, der andere Teil verflucht ihn dafür, dass er es überhaupt noch „zu Hause“ nannte. Was hatte sich wohl verändert? Und von allen Fragen, die in seinem Kopf aufleuchten, drängte sich eine vor alle anderen. Wie ging es… _ihm_?

Ringos Daumen schwebt ein paar Millimeter über dem grünen Hörer.  Ja. Nein. Ja. Nein. Ja. Nein.

Seine Neugier siegt.

„Hallo?“, meldet sich Ringo.

„Ringo? Hier ist Paco.“

„Ja, das…hab ich gesehen.“

„Ähm, ja…klar. Also…wie geht’s dir denn?“

Ernsthaft? Was für eine Antwort erwartet er in dieser Situation von Ringo? _Oh, mir geht es bestens. Ich hocke seit vier Wochen über 800 km von zu Hause entfernt bei meiner Schwester rum, nachdem ich die Person, die ich liebe und die mir alles auf der Welt bedeutet, so verletzt habe, dass sie mich nicht mehr in ihrem Leben haben will. Kein Plan, wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll. Tolles Wetter._

Ringo schiebt die bissige Antwort in Gedanken beiseite und sagt stattdessen: „Geht so.“ Das _Und dir?_ lässt er absichtlich weg. Sonst geht dieses Smalltalkgefasel ja ewig so weiter.

Bevor sich die peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen weiter ausbreitet, fährt Paco endlich fort.

„Also ich wollte dich eigentlich nur anrufen, weil wir hier einen Haufen Post für dich haben. Einiges davon sieht echt wichtig aus. Von der Uni und so. Achja und wenn wir dein Zimmer wirklich weiter vermieten sollen, dann musst du deinen Mietvertrag noch richtig kündigen. Eine handgeschriebene Notiz auf deinem Schreibtisch reicht da leider nicht.“

Ringos anfängliche Neugier auf das Gespräch verfliegt sofort. „Was soll das heißen, ‚wenn’?“

„Was?“

„Du hast gesagt, _wenn_ ihr mein Zimmer weiter vermieten sollt. Natürlich sollt ihr das. Ich habe das doch klipp und klar gesagt.“ Ringo spürt, wie Wut in ihm aufbrodelt. Er wollte einen klaren Schnitt. Und seine Ex-Mitbewohner halten die Wohnung frei, als ob er jeden Moment wieder vor der Haustür stehen könnte.

Paco ist für einen Moment still, bevor er erwidert: „Und du willst dir das wirklich nicht nochmal überlegen?“

„Paco, hast du mir gerade zugehört?“ Ringo kann seinen Ärger nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, als er antwortet.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich frag ja nur. Du musst so oder so nochmal herkommen.“

„Kannst du mir nicht einfach alles zuschicken?“

„Und was ist mit den ganzen Möbeln? Nichts gegen deinen Sinn für Inneneinrichtung aber wir können wohl kaum von dem neuen Mieter verlangen, dass er das alles übernimmt.“

Ringo schweigt. Die Wut, die er eben noch gespürt hat, schlägt um in Erschöpfung. Im Grunde wusste er die ganze Zeit schon, dass das hier keine Dauerlösung war. Und er wusste auch, dass sein Auszug vor vier Wochen überstürzt und chaotisch war. Er hatte es ja noch nicht einmal geschafft, einen Nachsendeauftrag bei der Post zu beantragen, weshalb sich jetzt anscheinend bergeweise an ihn adressierte Briefe in der Schillerallee stapelten. Großartig.

„Bist du noch dran?“ Pacos Stimme reißt Ringo aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja.“

„Gut, dann weißt du jetzt Bescheid. Du kommst wieder zurück nach Köln, ja?“

Es ist eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage und Ringo würde gerne irgendetwas erwidern, irgendeine Ausrede, die ihn davon abhält zu sagen, was er gleich sagen wird.

„Ich komme wieder zurück nach Köln.“

 

**********************

 

Ringo sitzt gerade wieder am Küchentisch als sich gegen 19 Uhr die Haustür öffnet und er hört, wie Kira ihre Sachen im Flur abstellt. Ihr Kopf lugt um die Ecke des Türbogens zur Küche und als sie Ringo am Tisch sitzen sieht, breitet sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Na, Bruderherz“, säuselt sie, während sie ins Zimmer wirbelt und Ringo einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

Ringo hebt die Augenbrauen und mustert Kira misstrauisch. „Heute so gut gelaunt? Hat dich deine Chefin leben lassen?“

Kira verdreht die Augen. „Haha. Eigentlich freue ich mich einfach nur, dich zu sehen. Aber, wenn ich es mir nochmal genau überlege…“

„Dann fällt dir wieder ein, dass du mich eigentlich hasst.“, ergänzt Ringo den Satz lächelnd.

„Ganz genau. Außerdem ist meine Chefin nicht das Problem. Sie ist brilliant. _Brilliant._ Die hat sogar einen besseren Geschmack als ich, aber das Problem ist ihre italienische Großfamilie und diese Cousine 3. Grades, die sie im Büro angeschleppt hat, die _ich_ jetzt als Praktikantin betreuen muss. Diese Göre ist so unglaublich anstrengend und weiß alles besser. Am liebsten würde ich die bis Weihnachten Kaffee kochen lassen aber Signorina Barbieri legt Wert darauf, dass ich sie mit in meine Arbeit einbeziehe. Hat heute gleich mal die Arbeitswelt kennenlernt.“, erklärt Kira und ihr Gesicht verzieht sich dabei zu einem hämischen Grinsen. „Ich hab sie den ganzen Tag im Lager die neuen Stoffbestellungen auf Qualität prüfen lassen. Dass man da nur Stichproben nimmt und nicht jedes Paket einzeln überprüft, muss sie ja nicht wissen. Und überhaupt, du müsstest sie mal sehen! Immer, wenn-“

Ringos Gedanken schweifen ab. Kira hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen immer wieder von dieser Praktikantin erzählt. Er ließ sie einfach reden, weil er erstens froh war, nichts von sich selber erzählen zu müssen (was auch, wenn er mehr oder weniger den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung herum hockt?) und zweitens weil er sich mit Kiras natürlich hohem Mitteilungsbedürfnis abgefunden hatte. Tatsächlich fragte er sich, mit wem Kira geredet hatte, bevor er angekommen war. Vielleicht sollte er in Zukunft öfter anrufen.

„…gewusst, dass das am anderen Ende der Stadt ist. Die hat doch einfach nur keine Lust, sich selber in die Bahn zu setzen. Ich glaub, die kann mich genauso wenig leiden, wie ich sie.“

Kira seufzt und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Anscheinend ist die Berichterstattung ihres Tages damit beendet, denn sie blickt Ringo fragend an.

„Und was hast _du_ heute den ganzen Tag gemacht?“

„Ich war einkaufen. Will ja nicht, dass du verhungerst.“

Kira mustert ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Da besteht keine Gefahr. Da mache ich mir eher um dich Gedanken. Du siehst aus wie der Tod auf Sandalen.“

„Du meinst wie der Tod auf Latschen?“

„Meinetwegen auch das. Also können wir dann jetzt los?

Ringo ist für einen Moment vom plötzlichen Themenwechsel irritert. „Ähm, los wohin?“, fragt er argwöhnisch.

Kira legt den Kopf schräg und wirft ihm einen ihrer _Ist-das-gerade-dein-Ernst_ Blicke zu.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir heute Abend was zusammen machen, sag bloß, das hast du vergessen?“, erklärt sie schließlich. „Du brauchst dir gar nicht erst eine Ausrede überlegen, wir gehen jetzt in mein Lieblingsrestaurant essen.“

Oh ja richtig, das hatte sie erwähnt. „Und was ist mit dem ganzen Essen, was ich heute gekauft habe? Wir müssen nicht ins Restaurant.“, gibt Ringo zu bedenken.

Kira grinst. „Stell dir vor, auch hier in Italien gibt es Kühlschränke. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir deinen Einkauf auch morgen noch genießen können. Außerdem habe ich gesagt, keine faulen Ausreden. Also hopp hopp!“

 _Hopp hopp._ Wenn man mit Kira Beckmann verwandt ist, weiß man, dass der Grat zwischen Liebe und Hass wirklich ein sehr schmaler ist.

 

**********************

 

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen die Zwillinge an einem kleinen Tisch unter freiem Himmel vor einem gemütlichen Restaurant im Brera Viertel und warten auf ihre Getränke. Kira hatte Ringo die ganze Fahrt über von den Designerboutiquen und Bars vorgeschwärmt, die es hier gab. Sie schien einen erheblichen Teil ihrer Freizeit in dieser Ecke der Stadt zu verbringen und sich wirklich auszukennen, so wie sie ihn das letzte Stück des Weges durch die verwinkelten Straßen bugsiert hatte.

Was die Schönheit der Gegend anging, hatte Kira wirklich nicht übertrieben. Von seinem Platz aus konnte Ringo die beschauliche Gasse überblicken, an der das Restaurant gelegen war. Mit den kleinen Blumenkästen an den schmiedeeisernen Balkongeländern und den Holzfensterläden der umliegenden gelb getünchten Häuser wirkt die Umgebung wie eine Szenerie auf einem Ölgemälde. Oder wie ein Ausschnitt aus diesem einen uralten Film, den er mal zusammen mit Ea- _stop._ Ringo läuft gedanklich wieder an die Wand, die er in den letzten Wochen aufgebaut hat. Ungebremst und voller Schwung. Er kann beinahe spüren, wie er abprallt und sich sofort zwingt, eine andere gedankliche Richtung einzuschlagen. Immerhin hält die Mauer mittlerweile einigermaßen stand und verhindert, dass er sich wieder im Nachdenken verliert und seine Umgebung komplett ausblendet.

„ _Riiingo!_ “

Ja. Soviel dazu. Kiras fragendem Blick nach zu urteilen, hatte er mindestens 3 Zwischenfragen in Kiras Monolog überhört und sehr wohl beim Nachdenken seine Umgebung komplett ausgeblendet.

„Was du essen willst, hat er gefragt.“, wiederholt Kira nachdrücklich und nickt mit dem Kopf leicht zur Seite.

Ringos entdeckt den jungen Kellner, der neben Kira steht und ihn halb fragend, halb belustigt anlächelt. Die Karte, die er vor ein paar Minuten auf einer wahllosen Seite aufgeschlagen hatte, liegt noch immer vor ihm und wartet darauf, gelesen zu werden. Hektisch beginnt Ringo, die Gerichte zu überfliegen, doch in dem Moment zieht ihm Kira die Karte unter den Fingern weg, verständigt sich kurz auf Italienisch mit dem Kellner und wirft ihm ein kokettes Lächeln zu, bevor er wieder im Gebäude verschwindet.

Ringo, dessen Hände noch immer halb in der Luft schweben, als würden sie die Karte halten, sieht Kira genervt an. „Ich hab doch noch gar nichts –“

„Ich hab zweimal das gleiche bestellt.“, unterbricht ihn Kira. „So wie du drauf bist, raubst du auch dem geduldigsten Kellner den letzten Nerv, die haben auch noch andere Tische zu bedienen.“

Der belehrende Tonfall ihrer Stimme lässt bei Ringo einen Schalter umkippen.

„War es _meine_ Idee hierher zu kommen? Wir hätten bei dir essen können, weil ich einkaufen war aber _nein_ , wir müssen die halbe Stadt durchqueren, nur um in exakt _diesem_ Restaurant zu sitzen. _Und dann lässt du mich noch nicht mal das Essen auswählen_!“

Er wollte sie nicht so attackieren aber der letzte Satz kommt so laut heraus, dass sich einige Köpfe an den Nachbartischen zu ihm umdrehen. Das bekommt er allerdings nur aus dem Augenwinkel mit, denn sein Blick ist auf Kira fixiert, die ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund aus großen Augen anstarrt. Sie sieht zwar nicht verletzt aus – Kira war schlimmeres von ihm gewöhnt – aber die Verblüffung steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Als sie sich wortlos gegenübersitzen und Kira ihre Augen nicht von Ringo abwendet, gesellt sich auch noch so etwas wie Sorge in ihren Blick.

Die Stille wird von dem jungen Kellner unterbrochen, der ihre Getränke bringt und Kira strahlend anlächelt, während er gut gelaunt irgendwas in ihre Richtung murmelt. Als sie ihm keine Beachtung schenkt, tröpfelt das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und seine Augen flackern kurz verwirrt zwischen den sich anstarrenden Geschwistern hin und her, bevor er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdreht und betreten das Weite sucht.

In dem Moment als Ringo Kiras Blick nicht länger standhalten kann und ihn stattdessen auf den Serviettenhalter vor ihm richtet, bricht sie schließlich das Schweigen. Ihre Stimme ist so sanft wie selten. „Ringo, ich weiß nicht wirklich, was du gerade durchmachst aber ich mach mir echt Sorgen um dich. Vielleicht nicht in Momenten wie jetzt, wenn du mich anmotzt, das sind ja fast schon _Lichtblicke_ , weil ich dann weiß, dass du wirklich du bist –“

Ringo schnaubt und verdreht sie Augen, doch Kira fährt unbeirrt fort.

„ – aber alles, was davor und danach kommt, macht mir echt Angst. Du schläfst kaum, hast keinen Hunger, verkriechst dich praktisch die ganze Zeit in meiner Wohnung…du gehst ja nicht mal joggen und das gibt mir _wirklich_ zu denken. Und wenn du mich nicht gerade wegen irgendwelchen Belanglosigkeiten anschreist, starrst du ins Leere. Das geht jetzt seit vier Wochen so und ich kann mir das nicht viel länger anschauen aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir helfen soll, wenn du nicht mit mir darüber redest. Also zumindest nicht seit...“

Ringo spürt, wie seine Schwester um die richtigen Worte ringt. Das Gespräch steuerte gerade auf sehr sensiblen Boden zu. Boden, den Ringo seit seiner Ankunft nicht mehr betreten und stattdessen eine Mauer drum herum gebaut hatte. _Ja_ , er hatte mit ihr geredet. Mit einem dumpfen Stechen in der Brust flammen die Erinnerungen an seine Ankunft hell vor seinem inneren Auge auf, obwohl sie so dunkel sind.

Es war an einem Donnerstagmorgen, als Kira ihm die schlichte braune Haustür geöffnet und ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßt hatte. „Richard Beckmann, was hast du angestellt, dass du zu _mir_ flüchtest?“ Sie sagte es scherzhaft, in neckendem Tonfall aber für Ringo war es nach den Vorkommnissen der letzten Tage und einer 13-Stunden-Zugfahrt der letzte Schubser, der das Kartenhaus seiner Selbstbeherrschung zum Einsturz brachte. Tränen bahnten sich unaufhörlich ihren Weg über Ringos Wangen und Schluchzer schüttelten ihn, während eine erstaunlich gefasste Kira ihm den Koffergriff aus der Hand nahm und Ringo zu einer festen Umarmung an sich zog. Sie gab ihm Zeit und stellt keine Fragen während sie ihn sanft in die Wohnung zog. Und außer den Tränen bahnten sich dann auch Worte an die Oberfläche und Ringo begann, zu erzählen. Vom Deal mit Huber, vom Büdchen und Karneval, von der Hochzeit und Easy und einfach alle Gedanken, die kreuz und quer in ihm herumschwirrten. Kira hatte so lange zugehört, bis sowohl Wort- als auch Tränenschwall versiegt waren und war dann in die Küche verschwunden, um Tee zu kochen. Die Müdigkeit und Leere, die Ringo in diesem Moment ausfüllte, war übermächtig und bevor seine Schwester wiederkam, war er eingeschlafen. An die ersten Tage danach erinnert er sich kaum. Die Sehnsucht nach Easy war so stark und die Erinnerungen an ihre letzte Begegnung in der Turnhalle so schmerzhaft, dass er sich wirklich alle Mühe gab, jeden Gedanken zu verdrängen und zur Normalität zurückzukehren. Das war natürlich nicht einfach. Vor allem deshalb nicht, weil es erschwerend hinzukam, dass Kira ihn wie ein rohes Ei behandelte. Und bevor die Wellen des Selbstmitleids alles fortspülen konnten, was die Schuldgefühle kontinuierlich von ihm abnagten, hatte er eben seine gedankliche Mauer aufgebaut. Um das Thema Easy wurde seitdem ein großer Bogen gemacht. Bis jetzt.

Ringo reibt sich die Augen und lehnt sich dabei in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Kira, wir brauchen nicht mehr darüber reden. Das ist durch. Und ich komm’ klar.“

Kira sieht ihn wenig überzeugt an. „Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Ich will dich ja nicht aus der Wohnung schmeißen aber ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass du ewig bei mir bleiben willst.“

„Ich fahr zurück nach Köln.“, platzt es Ringo heraus.

„ _Oh_?“ Kiras Augenbrauen hüpfen nach oben und sie sieht ihn erstaunt an.

Ringo räuspert sich. „Ja, ich…wollte dir das eigentlich nicht hier sagen aber ich muss in Köln noch einiges klären und ein paar Dinge erledigen.“

„Ja das glaube ich auch.“

 

**********************

 

Die Zugtüren des ICEs gleiten zur Seite und Ringo wird zusammen mit ein paar Dutzend anderen auf den Bahnhof hinausgespült. Die Mittagssonnenstrahlen fallen durch das kuppelförmige Glasdach auf die Bahnsteige, die von weit weniger Menschen bevölkert werden als bei Ringos Abreise vor 4 Wochen. Er blickt sich unschlüssig um und versucht, das Gefühl der Aufregung in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren, das mit geringer werdendem Abstand zu Köln proportional zugenommen hatte. Es war ein merkwürdiger Gefühlscocktail aus Nervosität, Anspannung und einer Nuance Vorfreude auf ein _Zuhause_ , das kein Zuhause mehr war. Und vielleicht auch auf die Möglichkeit, noch einmal Easys Augen lächeln zu sehen, wenigstens einmal noch seine-

 _Konzentrier dich, Richard Beckmann,_ geistert es Ringo durch den Kopf. Er war nicht zurückgekommen, um Easy wiederzusehen. _Zumindest nicht offiziell._ Der Plan, den er sich während der Zugfahrt zurechtgelegt hatte, war klar. Ankommen, Post abholen, Wohnung kündigen, wieder verschwinden. Ja, das war ein solider Plan.

 

**********************

 

Das war ein Scheißplan. Ringo steht auf dem Fußweg der Schillerallee und späht um eine Hausecke Richtung Büdchen. Er kommt sich vor wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, der etwas ausgefressen hat und jetzt wartet, bis er unbemerkt aus seinem Versteck rauskommen kann. Einfach lächerlich. Er lehnt sich ein bisschen weiter vor und entdeckt eine junge Frau am Büdchenfenster, die gerade dabei ist, einen Kunden zu bedienen. Vermutlich eine neue Aushilfe. Ringos Schultern entspannen sich etwas und er atmet noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzt und auf die Haustür zusteuert, wo er zweimal kurz auf die Klingel drückt und inständig hofft, dass niemand außer Paco da ist. Und tatsächlich meldet sich im nächsten Moment Pacos Stimme aus der Gegensprechanlage. Wenigstens etwas. Mit einem Surren wird das Schloss entriegelt und Ringo wuchtet seinen Koffer über die Schwelle. Seine Finger finden wie von selbst den Aufzugschalter, doch noch während er wartet, bereut er es, nicht die Treppe genommen zu haben. _Trotz des 15 kg Koffers_. Je länger er hier herumsteht, desto größer ist ja wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass-

„Ich _wusste_ , dass ich schneller bin!“  


_-ihm noch jemand in die Arme läuft_.

Kay-C kommt um die Ecke gerauscht und bleibt abrupt stehen, als sie Ringo entdeckt. Sie braucht nur wenige Sekunden, um ihre Fassung wiederzufinden und den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck gegen ihr übliches Pokerface einzutauschen. Sie kommt noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und verschränkt dabei die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na sieh mal einer an, wer wieder da ist. Hast du etwa Heimweh bekommen?“, fragt sie mit übertrieben einfühlsamer Stimme.

Als Ringo den Mund öffnet, um etwas zu erwidern, geht neben ihm die Fahrstuhltür auf und Tobias, der einen fröhlich schwanzwedelnden Stinker an der Leine hält, steht vor ihm.

Fantastisch. Dieser Tag wird ja immer besser.

„Ringo.“

„Tobias.“

Die Halbbrüder sehen sich kurz in die Augen, abschätzend und unsicher. Dann windet sich Tobias ohne ein weiteres Wort an Ringo vorbei, geht auf Kay-C zu und legt einen Arm um ihre Schulter, während er sie sanft mit sich zieht.

„Der Fahrstuhl hing wieder mal fest. Falls du also denkst, dass du gewonnen hast, dann liegst du falsch.“

Sie schubst ihn heraus auf den Gehweg. „Ich _hab_ gewonnen, du brauchst gar nicht-“

Die Tür fällt hinter ihnen mit einem Klicken ins Schloss. Ringos Blick bleibt noch einen Moment an ihr haften, bevor ihm wieder einfällt, dass er aus dem Treppenhaus verschwinden wollte und er endlich in den Fahrstuhl steigt.

An der Wohnungstür wird er bereits von einem gut gelaunten Paco erwartet, der ihn ohne Umschweife begrüßt.

„Hey! Wie geht’s?“, fragt er, und zieht ihn zu einer kurzen Umarmung an sich.

Ringos Augen rollen gedanklich so weit nach hinten, dass es weh tut. Diese Smalltalkfragen sind anscheinend echt total Pacos Ding.

„Passt schon.“, antwortet er und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Paco sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Und wie geht’s Kira? Wie war es denn bei ihr? Los, erzähl schon.“

 _Nicht in diesem und nicht im nächsten Leben_ , schießt es ihm durch den Kopf. Ringo hängt seine Jacke an den Garderobenständer und zwingt sich, einen möglichst lockeren Ton anzuschlagen, als er doch auf die Fragen eingeht und die Antworten mechanisch herunterrattert. „Kira geht es gut. Sie arbeitet viel, aber wir haben auch oft was zusammen unternommen in der Stadt. Wir hatten eine gute Zeit zusammen.“ Beim Smalltalk lügen doch eh immer alle. „Und was war hier so los?“, fragt Ringo in einem verzweifelten Versuch, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Paco nimmt die Vorlage an und als sich Ringo zu ihm an den Tisch setzt beginnt er, von sich und seinen Vorbereitungen auf den Grönlandtrip zu berichten, redet über Gianni und die Turnhalle, kommt dann über Umwege auf Tobias und Kay-C zu sprechen, die jetzt offiziell zusammen waren, nachdem letztere sich gegen ein Leben in LA als Alibifreundin von Hauke entschieden hatte. Paco’s Erzählung wird nur von Ringo’s gelegentlichen „Mhm’s“ unterbrochen, die er einstreute, um seinem Gesprächspartner das Gefühl zu geben, nicht nur körperlich anwesend zu sein. Obwohl er genau das war. Seine Gedanken kreisen um das wilde Chaos, das sein Leben gerade ist und die Fragen, die er sich selbst nicht beantworten kann. Was war aus dem Versprechen an ihn selbst geworden, Köln für immer zu verlassen, damit Easy in Ruhe weiterleben zu lassen, ganz ohne Intrigen, Drama und Kummer? Wie konnte es sein, dass das „für immer“ jetzt auf vier Wochen kondensiert worden war und Ringo das Gefühl nicht abschütteln kann, wieder _zu Hause_ zu sein, wenn er sich in der WG umschaut?

Er merkt einen Moment zu spät, dass Paco still geworden ist und ihn eindringlich ansieht. Als könnte Paco seine Gedanken lesen, sagt er schließlich: „Hör mal Ringo, du musst nicht ausziehen. Ich seh’ doch, dass dich das alles nicht kalt lässt. Du musstest erstmal weg, das versteh’ ich schon, aber jetzt, wenn sich die Wogen wieder geglättet haben…“

Es wäre so einfach, abzulehnen. _Ein_ klares Nein und die Sache wäre erledigt. Trotzdem setzen sich Pacos Worte in seinem Kopf fest und stimmen ihn merkwürdig hoffnungsvoll. _Aber es geht nicht, er hat es sich selbst versprochen. Für Easy._

„Es geht nicht.“, sagt Ringo und steht so energisch auf, dass der Stuhl fast nach hinten umkippt. „Ich hole jetzt meine Sachen und dann bin ich weg.“

Paco wirft ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Wie weg? Wo willst du denn hin?“

„Ich geh’ ins Hotel.“, antwortet er ausdruckslos.

Sein Gegenüber legt den Kopf schräg und sieht ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Ringo, das ist albern. Du musst nicht ins Hotel, das ist immer noch auch deine Wohnung.“

Ringos zögerlicher Blick schien Paco anzuspornen, nach weiteren Argumenten zu suchen, um ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen. „Dann bleib wenigstens hier, bis du was Neues gefunden hast.“

Hierbleiben auf Zeit. Das wäre doch in Ordnung, oder? Ringo lässt sich das Angebot durch den Kopf gehen. Vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Option.

„Meinetwegen.“, seufzt Ringo. „Ich geh dann mal hoch, ich bin müde.“

Paco nickt und lächelt ihm zu. „Ich muss jetzt nochmal kurz weg. Deine Post liegt oben. Den Weg findest du ja bestimmt noch?“

Diesmal kann Ringo dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen, nicht widerstehen. „Sehr witzig.“, sagt er und sein Mundwinkel zuckt leicht nach oben.

 

**********************

 

Seufzend sieht sich Ringo um. Er sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, umgeben von einem Halbkreis aus Din A4 Seiten. Kaum zu glauben, wie viel Post in Zeiten von E-Mail noch immer den realen Briefkasten zuspamen. Besagte Werbepostbriefe liegen in einem größeren Radius um ihn als zerknüllte Bälle herum. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht, den Mülleimer zu treffen, bis er sie später einfach nur noch achtlos von sich wegwarf. In dem Teil seines Zimmers, der vom Papierschrott verschont geblieben war, breitet sich der halbe Inhalt seines Koffers aus, kreuz und quer verstreut. 4 Wochen in Kira’s Wohnung zu leben, scheint die Toleranzschwelle für Chaos deutlich zu senken. Fast muss Ringo bei dem Gedanken lachen, doch in dem Moment fällt sein Blick wieder auf das Dokument in seinen Händen und der Anflug jeden Lächelns erstirbt. Nochmals wandern seine Augen zu den zwei fettgedruckten Zahlen, die in der Mitte des Blattes prangen. Eine zwei und eine eins. In dieser Reihenfolge. So. eine. Scheiße. Wer auch immer für die Verteilung von Karma verantwortlich ist, hat es sich wahrscheinlich gerade mit Popcorn bequem gemacht, um dabei zuzuschauen, wie sich sein Leben spiralförmig abwärts bewegt.

Mit dieser Note hatte er so gut wie keine Chance auf einen _aussichtsreichen_ Job. Beim Gedanken daran, in irgendeiner mäßig erfolgreichen Firma als Trainee anzufangen, wird ihm ganz schlecht. All die Zeit und Arbeit, die er investiert hatte, um seinen Notendurchschnitt zu halten und dann lässt er es zu, bei der entscheidenden Prüfung so zu versagen. Die Erinnerung an die Klausur versetzt ihm einen Stich. Er verbindet sie automatisch mit Erinnerungen an Easy, die genau wie die Prüfungszeit an ihm vorbeirauschten, während das leere Blatt vor ihm lag.

Von weitem hört Ringo die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen, anscheinend ist Paco wiedergekommen. Nach einem weiteren Seufzer steht er auf, steigt mit einem großen Schritt über den Papierhalbkreis und tauscht das Zeugnis in seiner Hand mit der Kaffeetasse, die auf dem Schreibtisch steht. Sie ist zwar inzwischen leer aber gegen die Müdigkeit, die Ringo spürte, konnte auch der stärkste Kaffee nichts ausrichten. Spätestens heute Nacht wird sie weg sein. Das ging jetzt schon eine ganze Weile so. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er seit seiner Ankunft bei Kira keine Nacht richtig durchgeschlafen.

Mit der Tasse in der Hand macht er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Als er die Treppe erreicht, überlegt er kurz, Paco von seiner Note zu erzählen, streicht die Idee jedoch eine Zehntelsekunde nach der Zündung wieder. Er würde ganz sicher niemanden wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten vollheulen. Trotzdem musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, wenn Paco nochmal nachfragen sollte, was es mit dem Brief auf sich hat. Ringo rüstet sich schon auf einen weiteren Schwall Fragen seitens Paco, als er die letzten Treppenstufen hinabsteigt.

Doch es ist nicht Paco, der in der Küche steht.

„ _Ringo._ “

Nur dieses eine Wort. Es fliegt durch den Raum, fährt Ringo unter die Haut und löst ein Kribbeln in ihm aus, das er bis unter die Haarwurzeln spürt. Alle notdürftig fortgeschobenen, versteckten, vermiedenen Gefühle der vergangenen Wochen drängen mit messerscharfer Intensität zurück in sein Bewusstsein und reißen unbarmherzig alle Wunden wieder auf, die in seinem tiefsten Inneren verborgen sind. Er kann den Schmerz fast körperlich spüren, der in diesem Moment seinen Körper ergreift und nicht mehr loslässt. Sein Puls beginnt, sich zu beschleunigen und seine Gedanken sind ein einziger großer Schrei. Außer den leicht geweiteten Augen lässt nichts darauf schließen, welcher Sturm in seinem Inneren tobt. Wie an Ort und Stelle in den Küchenboden verwurzelt steht Ringo, die Finger um die Tasse in seinen Händen gekrallt, stocksteif da und erwidert den Blick, den Easy ihm von der anderen Seite des Zimmers zuwirft. Wenn man über Blicke laut kommunizieren könnte, wäre der Raum wahrscheinlich von Stimmengewirr erfüllt. So viele ungesagte Worte scheinen in der Luft zu hängen und doch ist da nichts als Stille, nur Stille. Aber die Worte, die Ringo in Gedanken formt, sind von so ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke, dass es eigentlich unmöglich ist, sie nicht zu hören. _Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zurückgekommen bin. Ich wollte dich in Ruhe lassen. Das werde ich. Es tut mir Leid_. _Bitte ver-_

Easy räuspert sich und der Blickkontakt bricht ab, als dieser unsicher zu Boden schaut.

„Du bist also wieder da?“, fragt Easy und seine Augen huschen erneut über Ringos Gesicht.

Anstatt auch nur einen einzigen seiner so drängenden Gedanken zu verbalisieren, nickt Ringo nur stumm.

Nachdenklich ahmt Easys Kopf die Bewegung nach. „Na dann…ähm…ich geh dann mal.“

Ein letzter Blick, dann wendet er sich um zur Tür. Easys Hand umschließt bereits die Klinke, als Ringo seine zugeschnürte Kehle endlich mit Luft flutet und seine Stimme den Raum erfüllt.

„Easy warte.“

Er wartet. Ohne die Hand von der Klinke zu nehmen, dreht er sich halb zu Ringo um. Sein Blick ist fragend und für einen kurzen Moment funkeln seine Augen auf, als hätte er auf die Aufforderung gewartet. Ringos Herz schlägt schneller, als ihm schließlich die Worte über die Lippen kommen: „Ich such mir ’ne Wohnung, dann bin ich wieder weg, ich…werde dir nicht im Weg sein.“ So, jetzt hatte er es gesagt. Laut und nicht nur als Versprechen zu sich selbst. Ringo schluckt.

Easys Blick wird sanfter und die Gutmütigkeit in seinen Augen zieht Ringo in den Bann, wie sie es so viele Male zuvor getan hatte. Sein Magen krampft sich zusammen.

„Du musst nicht gehen. Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Es ist deine Entscheidung.“

Ringo braucht einen Moment, um die Worte zu verstehen, ihren Sinn zu entschlüsseln. Was soll das überhaupt bedeuten? Wieso sollte Easy nichts dagegen haben, wenn er hier bliebe? Bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende führen kann, geht die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und Easy springt zur Seite, bevor er von ihr in den Rücken getroffen werden kann. Tobias tritt über die Schwelle, schließt die Tür hinter ebenso energisch, wie er sie geöffnet hat und schaut dann mit verengten Augen zwischen Easy und ihm hin und her. Wie auch immer Ringo es geschafft hatte, sich wenige Stunden nach seiner Ankunft in diese Situation zu manövrieren – danke für nichts. Er konnte gerade vieles gebrauchen aber eine Konfrontation mit Tobias gehörte hundertprozentig nicht dazu.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragt Tobias argwöhnisch.

 _Im Gegensatz zu dir - hier wohnen, herrgott._ „Ich ähm-“ setzt Ringo an, doch Tobias winkt genervt ab und verdreht die Augen. „Nicht _du_. Ich meine Easy.“

„Ich wollte nur meinen Laptop holen. Kay-C hat den wieder mitgenommen. Kannst du ihr vielleicht mal sagen, dass sie mich ruhig fragen könnte, bevor sie den nimmt?“ Auch Easys Stimme ist jetzt genervt.

„Hey beruhig dich mal. Kein Grund, gleich wieder schlechte Laune zu verbreiten.“

Easy schnaubt. „Kann ja nicht jeder in einer rosa Kay-C-Blase festhängen und Endorphine ausatmen.“ Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sucht er Ringos Blick, der den bissigen Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden irritiert mitverfolgt hat. Dann hastet er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Wohnung und lässt die Tür heftiger als notwendig ins Schloss fallen.

Tobias schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf und wendet sich dann Ringo zu. „Was zur Hölle soll das werden? Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen. Was auch immer du vorhast, lass es einfach sein.“

„Ich hab vor, auszuziehen.“, erwidert Ringo und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Soll ich das deiner Meinung nach auch sein lassen?“

Tobias funkelt ihn an. „Dir macht es wirklich Spaß, Easy fertigzumachen, oder?“

Irritiert zieht Ringo die Augenbrauen zusammen und spürt, wie ihm langsam der Geduldsfaden reißt. Beste Freunde hin oder her, Ringo hatte Tobias’ Überfürsorglichkeit, was die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Easy anging, noch nie wirklich nachvollziehen können.

„Ich hab doch gerade gesagt, dass ich mir eine neue Wohnung suchen will. Wie sollte ich Easy also fertig machen, wenn ich ausziehe?“

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“, murmelt Tobias leise vor sich hin und fixiert dabei einen unsichtbaren Punkt an der Decke.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, fragt Ringo argwöhnisch, doch Tobias winkt nur ab, wendet sich zum Gehen und lässt ihn völlig verwirrt allein in der Wohnung zurück.

 

**********************

_Eine Woche später_

Ringo steht mit aufgestützten Armen an der Brüstung der Dachterrasse, und atmet in tiefen Zügen die klare Frühlingsluft ein, die ihm um die Nase weht. Von überall her dringt das muntere Gezwitscher von Vögeln, die ihre ausgelassenen Flugmanöver nur dann und wann auf den umliegenden Dächern oder den Bäumen, die unten die Straße säumen, unterbrechen. Wenn man nicht gerade in einem emotionalen Dilemma stecken und die beschissenste Woche in der Geschichte von beschissenen Wochen hinter sich haben würde, ist es objektiv betrachtet ein richtig schöner Frühlingstag. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen hängt Ringo wieder denselben Gedanken nach, die, anstatt zu einer Lösung zu führen, sich immer nur im Kreis drehen. Einerseits wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als die WG endlich zu verlassen, andererseits war die Vorstellung, zu gehen, unerträglich. Ironischerweise war der Grund in beiden Fällen der gleiche.

Ein Windstoß überzieht seine nackten Arme auf der Brüstung mit einer Gänsehaut. Oder war es der Gedanke an Easy? Ringos Vorhaben, ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, hatte sich von Anfang an als unmöglich herausgestellt. _Wer hätte das wohl gedacht, wenn man praktisch Tür an Tür im selben Haus wohnt?_

Easy beinahe jeden Tag zu sehen, war Fluch und Segen zugleich. Jede zufällige Begegnung, jeder Blick, den er auf ihn erhaschen konnte, gleichermaßen gefürchtet und herbeigesehnt.  Als er vor über einem Monat gegangen war,  hatte das alles an Überwindung gekostet, was er aufbringen konnte. Wie hatte er je glauben können, dass er im Stande wäre, sich ein zweites Mal von Easy loszureißen? Ringo hasst sich dafür, dass er nicht aus dieser Situation ausbrechen _kann_ , ganz egal, ob er es _will_. Wie ein Mond, der willenlos seine Umlaufbahnen zieht, gefesselt an die Gravitation der Erde. Und doch – was wäre der Mond schon anderes als ein unbedeutender Himmelskörper, wenn ihn nicht etwas erden und seinen Weg stabilisieren würde?

Ringo seufzt. Gedanklich wandert er zur nächsten Baustelle, die sein Denken in Beschlag nimmt. Auf seinem Computer warten mehrere Bewerbungen darauf, verfasst und abgeschickt zu werden. Er wusste genau, dass ihm die Augen eher früher als später zufallen werden, wenn er vor dem bläulich schimmernden Bildschirm sitzt und nicht mehr von der klaren, langsam kühler werdenden Luft wach gehalten wird. Das einzige was geringer war, als Ringos Motivation, diese Dokumente auszufüllen, war wahrscheinlich die Chance, ein gutes Jobangebot zu bekommen.

In diesem Moment hört Ringo, wie sich erst Schritte und Stimmen aus dem Haus nähern und dann die Tür zur Dachterrasse mit einem leisen Quietschen aufschwingt.

„Kannst _du_ nicht einfach mitkommen? Ich brauch’ noch jemanden, der mir bei dem Fotoauftrag assistiert, jetzt wo Natascha abgesprungen ist.“ Easy kommt ins Freie, den Kopf über die Schulter gewandt und mit Tobias im Schlepptau.

„Ja warum nicht. Ein paar Tage campen in der Eifel – das wird bestimmt-“, Tobias verstummt kurz, als er Ringo an der Brüstung stehen sieht, bevor er zähneknirschend fortfährt, „-nett“.

Easy dreht sich um und ihre Blicke treffen sich, heften sich aneinander wie Magnete und Ringo spürt, wie sich die Umgebung vor Spannung aufzuladen scheint, spürt das Ziehen in seinem Bauch und den verzweifelten Wunsch, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu überwinden, um Easy festzuhalten und sich von ihm festhalten zu lassen. Diese Blicke waren außer wenigen gemurmelten Worten während den vergangenen Tagen der einzige Kontakt, den sie hatten und Ringo kann seine Gefühle immer weniger kontrollieren, während er sehnsüchtig in Easys Augen schaut. Und aus irgendeinem Grund erwidert Easy den Blick jedes mal, erlaubt ihm immer wieder diese kostbaren, wenn auch schmerzhaften Momente, in denen Ringo gleichzeitig das vor sich sieht, was hätte sein können und das, was nicht ist.

Tobias räuspert sich lautstark und Ringo reißt sich von Easy los. Bevor sein Halbbruder noch deutlicher werden kann, überquert er mit ein paar großen Schritten die Dachterrasse und lässt die beiden draußen zurück, während er sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer macht. Nachdem Tobias ihn nach ihrem Gespräch am ersten Abend in der WG stehen gelassen hatte, beschränkten sich seine Interaktion mit Ringo auf genervte Blicke und Augenrollen, wann immer sie sich zu nahe kamen. Meistens schien er seine Existenz komplett zu ignorieren und dafür war Ringo ihm mehr als dankbar.

Ringo schließt seine Zimmertür hinter sich und sieht sich unschlüssig um. Es war kurz nach 18 Uhr, viel zu früh, um schlafen zu gehen. _Dumm nur, dass er auch in vier Stunden nicht in der Lage sein wird, zu schlafen._ Schließlich setzt er sich an den Schreibtisch, klappt lustlos den Laptop auf und öffnet die Seite für die Onlinebewerbung. Sein Blick fällt auf einen Tab, der schon seit dem Abend seiner Ankunft geöffnet ist. Wohnungssuche in Köln. Beschämt stellt er fest, dass er die Seite auch heute wieder nicht angerührt hat. _Vielleicht morgen._

 

**********************

 

Als Ringo ein paar Tage später in den Fahrstuhl steigt, um nach unten zu fahren, ist der kleine Raum bereits zur Hälfte mit allem möglichen Camping-Equipment vollgestopft und inmitten des Gepäcks hockt Easy, der in einer der Taschen herumkramt. Ringo überlegt kurz, umzudrehen und die Treppe zu nehmen, doch in dem Moment bemerkt Easy ihn. Er steht ruckartig auf, und schiebt hastig einige Sachen beiseite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Ringo presst die Lippen zusammen und steigt schließlich in den Fahrstuhl, der sich kurz darauf in Bewegung setzt und die beiden nach unten befördert. Als sich die Türen wieder öffnen, will Ringo schon so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, doch er zögert und dreht sich nochmal zu Easy um.

„Brauchst du…kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?“, fragt er unsicher und seine Hände gestikulieren vage in Richtung der Gepäckstücke.

Easy sieht ihn überrascht an. Dann nickt er einmal und sein Mundwinkel zuckt leicht nach oben. Zu kurz, um als Lächeln zu zählen, lang genug, um das Grübchen auf seiner Wange sichtbar zu machen. Ringos Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Es war beängstigend, welche Wirkung selbst so eine kleine Geste auf ihn hatte.

Etwas umständlich bugsierten die beiden alle Sachen aus dem Fahrstuhl und Ringo folgt Easy hinaus auf die Straße, wo bereits Rufus an seinem Taxi steht und wartet.

„Wie viele Monate bist du nochmal unterwegs?“, fragt der Taxifahrer, als er ihre voll beladenen Arme sieht.

Easy lacht und stellt einen Rucksack vor sich ab. „Nur drei Tage. Das meiste ist Kameraausrüstung.“

„Verstehe.“, sagt Rufus und öffnet den Kofferraum, um alles zu verstauen.

Als das erledigt ist, steigt er schon ein, während Ringo noch neben Easy beim Auto stehen bleibt und nicht so recht weiß, wohin mit sich. Je öfter Easy Nähe zuließ, sei es auch nur durch Blicke, desto mehr fragt er sich, ob es nicht doch noch so etwas wie eine Möglichkeit gibt, ob nicht doch der Hauch einer Chance besteht, dass… _Er musste damit aufhören._

„Hast du schon eine neue Wohnung gefunden?“ Easys Worte versetzen ihm einen Stich. Genau aus _diesem_ Grund musste er damit aufhören, sich irgendetwas einzureden. Easy wollte, dass er auszog. Er war nur wieder einmal zu nett, um ihm das direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Schlechtes Gewissen rumort in ihm, als er an den unberührten Tab auf seinem Computer und seine nicht vorhandenen Bemühungen bei der Wohnungssuche denkt.

„Nein, noch nicht.“ antwortet er und bemüht sich um einen lockeren Tonfall. Es war zwar nicht wirklich gelogen aber die Wahrheit war es auch nicht. Und eine neue Welle des Selbsthasses flutete ihn beim Gedanken daran, Easy gegenüber nicht ehrlich zu sein. Er schließt kurz die Augen und atmet scharf aus. _Es geht nicht, keine neuen Lügen._

„Ich hab noch nicht nach neuen Wohnungen gesucht.“, platzt er heraus.

„ _Oh._ “ Easy ist die Überraschung anzusehen aber Ringo sucht vergebens nach Anzeichen für Ärger oder Wut in seinem Gesicht, die er angesichts seines Geständnisses erwartet hätte.

Schweigend sehen sie sich an, während die Umgebung um sie langsam verschwindet.

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag fällt ein Gegenstand neben Ringos Füßen zu Boden und er dreht erschrocken den Kopf zu der Geräuschquelle. Auf dem Asphalt liegt ein zusammengeschnürtes Stoffpaket, wahrscheinlich ein Zelt, und zwei Meter entfernt steht Tobias, der jetzt auf sie zukommt und sein Wurfgeschoss wieder vom Boden aufhebt.

„Was sollte das denn?“, ergreift Easy das Wort.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Oder _euch_.“ Tobias’ Augen flackern zwischen Ringo und Easy hin und her und er schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Was auch immer ihr hier veranstaltet, tut mir und dem Rest der Welt den Gefallen und bekommt das in den Griff.“

Easy sieht mindestens genauso verwirrt aus, wie Ringo sich fühlt. „Was meinst du?“

„Ach komm schon Easy, ist das dein Ernst? Ich _meine_ , dass man sich in eurer Gegenwart nicht mehr vernünftig aufhalten kann, weil ihr ausseht, als hättet ihr Schmerzen, wenn ihr euch in die Augen schaut! Glaub mir, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber nach einer Woche mit euch zwei Vollidioten zusammen wäre bestimmt jeder am Durchdrehen. Wie wäre es also, wenn ihr euch mal wie vernünftige Menschen unterhaltet, anstatt euch diese peinlichen schmachtenden Blicke zuzuwerfen? Es ist mir völlig egal, wie ihr das macht und was dabei heraus kommt, _aber kriegt das endlich auf die Reihe_!

Ringo starrt seinen Halbbruder mit offenem Mund an. Diese Worte ausgerechnet von _Tobias_?

„Ihr müsstet euch jetzt mal sehen.“, sagt Tobias und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Ich schlag vor, ihr setzt euch jetzt ins Auto und dann habt ihr in den nächsten Tagen jede Menge Zeit, euch über einige Dinge klar zu werden.“ Und mit diesen Worten zieht Tobias Ringo zur Autotür und drückt ihm das Zelt in die Hand.

„ _Was_?“ Ringo sieht Tobias an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Anscheinend ist er kurz davor, denn nun zerrt er Easy zur anderen Seite des Taxis und versucht ihn ebenfalls zum Einsteigen zu bewegen.

„Aber-“ Easys Einwand wird von Tobias abgewehrt. „Jetzt steigt endlich ein. Und lasst euch bloß nicht einfallen, wiederzukommen, bevor ihr das geklärt habt.“

 

**********************

 

Man sollte vorsichtig mit seinen Wünschen sein, denn sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen. Ringo hat keine Ahnung, aus welchem Winkel sein Gehirn diese Redewendung ausgekramt hat, aber er kann im Moment gerade nur daran denken. Vor ein paar Tagen, selbst vor ein paar Stunden hätte er alles darum gegeben, mit Easy zu sprechen und mit ihm allein zu sein. Jetzt, als sie beide schweigend nebeneinander über einen Feldweg irgendwo im Nirgendwo laufen, wünschte er sich zu den Bewerbungen an seinen Schreibtisch zurück oder sonst wo hin, Hauptsache weg. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet Tobias ihn dazu zwang, allein Zeit mit Easy zu verbringen. Und er kann sie noch nicht mal ansatzweise genießen. Die Fahrt hierher hatten sie beide in entgegengesetzte Richtungen aus dem Fenster geschaut, sich angeschwiegen und die letzte Stunde, die sie wandernd verbracht hatten, war ebenso still verlaufen. Außer dem Knirschen ihrer Schuhe auf dem steinigen Weg und dem Rauschen des Windes, in das sich Vogelgezwitscher mischt, war nichts zu hören.

Ringo hat Tobias’ Rucksack auf den Schultern, der bereits im Kofferraum verladen gewesen war, was sein Bruder anscheinend total vergessen hatte, als er sie so schnell wie möglich ins Auto zwängen wollte. Hoffentlich sind wenigstens ein paar frische Klamotten drin. In seinen Händen hält er außerdem das verpackte Zelt und eine Tasche mit Kamera-Equipment. Easy hatte mindestens genauso schwer zu schleppen; er hat zusätzlich noch eine Kamera in der Hand und die restlichen Taschen hängen über seinen Schultern. Alle paar hundert Meter beobachtet er Easy aus dem Augenwinkel für eine Weile und  zermartert sich den Kopf, was er zu ihm sagen könnte. _Natürlich_ fällt ihm nichts ein.

 Sein Blick schweift über die durchaus schöne Umgebung – das Feld zu seiner linken, den Waldrand, der noch ein Stück entfernt vor ihnen liegt und die vereinzelten Bäume, die sich über die Böschung rechts vom Feldweg verteilten. Die Luft war kühl und schwer von Feuchte, die ein Regenschauer mitgebracht hatte.

Plötzlich streckt Easy seinen Arm zur Seite und hindert Ringo am Weitergehen. Genauer gesagt läuft er total dagegen, weil seine Augen nicht nach vorne sondern auf den grau bewölkten Himmel gerichtet sind. Easy nimmt den Arm wieder weg, führt den Zeigefinger zum Mund, als er Ringos fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sieht und bedeutet ihm, ruhig zu sein. Dann sieht Ringo, was Easy zum Anhalten veranlasst hat. Etwas weiter unten an der Böschung sitzt ein Greifvogel auf einer jungen Birke und beobachtet seine Umgebung. Ringo sieht dabei zu, wie Easy noch einen Schritt auf die Böschung zu macht und mit geschickten Bewegungen beginnt, das Tier aus unterschiedlichen Winkeln zu fotografieren. Er genießt es, dabei zuzusehen, wie konzentriert Easy bei der Sache ist und es fasziniert ihn, wie er scheinbar alles um sich herum ausblendet, während er die Arbeit macht, die er so gerne hat.

Easy wechselt seine Position ein weiteres Mal und macht dabei noch einen Schritt auf die Böschung zu. Wie in Zeitlupe sieht Ringo, wie Easy auf dem nassen Gras ins Straucheln kommt und den Hang hinunterzufallen droht. Die Taschen, die er in den Händen hält, fallen zu Boden, als Ringo vorschnellt und seine Hand gerade noch rechtzeitig Easys Handgelenk zu fassen bekommt. Sein Griff schließt sich fest darum und er zieht ihn zu sich zurück auf den Weg.

„Alles ok?“, fragt er und mustert besorgt Easys blasses Gesicht. Sein Ärmel ist hochgerutscht und Ringo spürt an der Stelle, wo er ihn festhält, wie Easys Puls rast. Nachdem er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge gemacht hat, nickt er schließlich. Sein Blick fällt auf Ringos Hand, die sich um seinen Arm schließt, und erst jetzt scheint auch Ringo zu verinnerlichen, dass er Easy berührt. Blitzschnell zieht er seine Hand zurück und hebt die Taschen auf, die achtlos über den Weg verstreut liegen. Als er sich zum Weitergehen wendet, sucht Easy seinen Blick.

„Danke“, sagt er und sieht ihm dabei tief in die Augen. Und - oh Gott - _diese Augen_. Seit fast sechs Wochen hatte er sie nicht mehr so nahe vor sich gehabt und beinahe vergessen, wie schön und gütig und warm seine Augen sind. Wie sie scheinbar mühelos direkt durch ihn hindurch in sein tiefstes Inneres und dort auf unerklärliche Weise etwas Gutes sehen.

„Wofür? Der Vogel ist jetzt weg.“, sagt Ringo ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

„Da hast du Recht.“, erwidert Easy ernst, doch seine Augen verraten, dass er nicht wirklich sauer ist. „Aber dafür lieg ich nicht mit einer Gehirnerschütterung im Graben. Das ist doch schon mal was, oder?“

„Ja, das ist eine ganze Menge.“, sagt Ringo leise und ein schüchternes Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Auch Easy lächelt. „Können wir weiter? Wir haben noch ein ganzes Stück Weg vor uns.“

 

**********************

 

„Du musst die Stangen erst hier aneinander befestigen bevor du weitermachen kannst“ informiert Ringo Easy, der gerade dabei ist, den vor ihm liegenden Haufen aus Stangen, Planen und Spannseilen in ein Zelt zu verwandeln. Ringo eilt ihm zu Hilfe, bevor die wackelige Konstruktion wieder in ihre Bestandteile zerfällt und Easy unter sich begräbt. Mit ein paar Handgriffen hat er die entsprechenden Stellen miteinander verbunden und Easy sieht ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Campingprofi bist.“

„Ich war mit meinen Eltern oft campen.“, erklärt er und befestigt einen Hering im Boden.

„Da lernt man so was.“

Easy sieht ihn traurig an und er kann ihm an der Nasenspitze ablesen, dass er diese Wendung im Gespräch nicht hatte kommen sehen. Niemand redete gern mit jemandem über dessen tote Eltern.

„Hast du eigentlich was zu Essen dabei?“, fragt Ringo, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Na, jagen gehen müssen wir jedenfalls nicht.“, erwidert er, holt einen Campingkocher aus der Tasche, die ihm am nächsten steht und beginnt, sich um ihr Abendessen zu kümmern, während Ringo das Zelt fertig aufbaut.

 

**********************

 

Die fluoreszierenden Zeiger seiner Armbanduhr stehen auf kurz nach Mitternacht als Ringo zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal in dieser Nacht darauf schaut. Jede Minute scheint sich wie Stunden hinzuziehen. Hellwach liegt er auf der Seite und starrt, ohne in der Dunkelheit etwas zu sehen, mit großen Augen Richtung Zeltwand. Sein ganzer Körper fühlt sich verspannt, beinahe verkrampft an. Das Wissen, dass Easy nicht einmal einen Meter von ihm entfernt liegt, macht ihn nervös und jeder Gedanke an Schlaf scheint absurd. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat er sich lange nicht mehr so wach gefühlt. Sein Gehirn arbeitet fieberhaft an der Verarbeitung des letzten Tages. Vor einer Woche hätte er es für wahrscheinlicher gehalten, einen achten Kontinent zu entdecken, als heute in einem Zelt mitten Wald zusammen mit Easy zu liegen. Die ganze Situation ist einfach komplett _surreal_. Ringo versucht, die Lautstärke seiner Gedanken zu drosseln und horcht in die Stille des Zelts. Er hört Easys Atemzüge, die tief und gleichmäßig sind. Er ist sich allerdings nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob er schläft und verharrt daher unbeweglich in seiner Liegeposition.

Dann hört er plötzlich den Schlafsack neben sich rascheln und merkt, wie Easy sich aufsetzt.

„ _Ringo?_ “ Easys Stimme ist leise und sanft. Ringo spürt, wie Adrenalin seinen Blutkreislauf flutet und sein Herz zu Höchstleistungen anspornt. Ein zittriger Atemzug geht ihm über die Lippen, dann dreht er sich schließlich um und setzt sich ebenfalls. Er kann so gut wie nichts von Easy erkennen und doch sieht er ihn ganz genau vor sich.

„Ja?“

Er hört erneut das Rascheln des Schlafsacks und einen Moment später flackert das kleine Campinglicht auf und erfüllt das Zelt mit Helligkeit. Ringo blinzelt gegen die plötzliche Lichtquelle und schirmt seine Augen dagegen ab, bis sie sich einen Moment später daran gewöhnt haben. Easy sitzt ihm genau gegenüber und auch er sieht kein bisschen müde aus. In seinem Blick liegt Entschlossenheit und seine Stimme ist fest, als er sich an Ringo wendet.

„Ich war ein Idiot.“

Ok, _was_? Bevor Ringo die Frage laut formulieren kann, fährt Easy fort. „Es war ein Fehler, dich nach Italien gehen zu lassen, Ringo. Ich dachte, das wär’ das Vernünftigste. Aber ich habe es jeden Tag, den du weg warst, mehr bereut, _vernünftig_ gewesen zu sein. Schätze, wenn man verliebt ist, macht man keine vernünftigen Dinge.“ Easy hält kurz inne.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich hab nie damit aufgehört.“

Ringo spürt, wie seine Augen brennen, als ihn Easys Worte mit voller Wucht treffen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Ringos Stimme bricht mitten im Satz fürchterlich weg und Easy greift nach seinen Händen. Warme Finger umschließen Ringos eiskalte Hand und Easy rutscht näher an ihn heran. Langsam lässt er seine Stirn gegen Ringos’ sinken und beide schließen die Augen, atmen für einen Moment dieselbe Luft. Easys zieht seinen Kopf gerade so weit zurück, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast noch berühren und legt seine Hände an Ringos Wangen. Die Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick bricht ihm fast das Herz. Als wäre Ringo das kostbarste, was er je gesehen hat. Und Ringo hat kaum noch Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, wie er jemanden verdient hat, der ihn _so_ anschaut, als sich Easys Lippen mit seinen verschließen. Ringo spürt den Kuss bis in die letzte Körperzelle. Schauer jagen über seinen Rücken und sein Herz pocht viel zu schnell in seinem Hals, als Easys Hand zu seinem Nacken und dann weiter zu seinen Haaren wandert. Ringo tastet vorsichtig über Easys Arme, wandert mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wirbelsäule nach unten und streichelt über seine Hüften. Wie von selbst bewegen sich seine Hände über Easys Körper, als läge nur eine Stunde zwischen der letzten Berührung und kein Monat. In diesem Moment schießt Ringo ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und er zieht abrupt Kopf zurück und lässt Easy los. Etwas außer Atem sehen sie sich an und Easys Augen werden groß, als er den panischen Ausdruck in Ringos Gesicht sieht.

„Was ist denn?“, fragt er besorgt.

Ringo sieht ihn schuldbewusst an. Es gab noch etwas, dass Easy wissen musste. „Ich hab dich bei der HIV-Sache belogen.“

Easy überlegt kurz und sieht ihn dann mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich hatte nie ungeschützten Sex und die Angst war nur vorgespielt. Ich hab das nur gemacht, weil ich dein Vertrauen gewinnen wollte und ich-“

Easy unterbricht ihn. „Ich nehme an, das war auch, bevor du dich in mich verliebt hast?“

Ringo nickt verzweifelt. „Ja natürlich! Ich hätte doch nie gedacht, dass das mit uns was wird. Mir war nur die Kohle wichtig und was ich gemacht habe, war der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich versucht habe, den Verkauf rückgängig zu-“

„Halt die Klappe!“, mit diesen Worten drückt Easy Ringo nach hinten auf den Rücken und legt sich auf ihn. „Halt einfach die Klappe.“ wiederholt er, das Gesicht nur eine handbreit über ihm. „Ich verzeih dir, was du gemacht hast und wir fangen noch mal von vorne an, ok?“ 

Aus Ringos Augenwinkel löst sich eine kleine Träne. „Okay.“, antwortet er fast tonlos.

Easy wischt den Tränenstreifen aus Ringos Gesicht, dann lächelt er ihn an. „Kann ich irgendwie helfen, Sie sehen völlig fertig aus. Wunderschön, aber total fertig. Ich bin übrigens Easy.“

Ringo lacht kurz auf und es fühlt sich an, als hätte er die Muskeln, die dafür nötig sind, seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt. Sein Kopf ist so leicht ohne all den Ballast, den er in der letzten Zeit angesammelt und mitgeschleppt hat. Nichts konnte das Glücksgefühl beschreiben, das sich in ihm ausbreitet wie ein Flächenbrand und alle anderen bitteren Gefühle vertreibt. Ringo rollt mit Easy auf die Seite und erneut finden sich ihre Lippen, Beine verheddern sich ineinander, Hände sind überall und nirgends. Obwohl zwischen ihren  Oberkörpern kein Zentimeter Platz mehr ist, versuchen sie dennoch, sich unmöglich näher aneinander zu ziehen. Als der Kuss die letzten Luftreserven aus ihren Lungen gepresst hat, lösen sie sich voneinander und lächeln sich an.

Ringo sieht in strahlende braune Augen und eine weitere Welle Glücksgefühle überflutet ihn. „Ich liebe dich. Und ich werde alles dafür tun, das mit uns nicht zu verbocken.“

Easy küsst ihn zur Antwort auf die Stirn und Ringo kuschelt sich an ihn, den Kopf unter sein Kinn geklemmt. Ringos Finger finden Easys und verschränken sich mit ihnen. Mit tiefen Atemzügen atmet er Easys Duft ein, der ihn benebelt und ihm so viel Geborgenheit und Sicherheit verspricht, dass er allmählich von der Schwere des Schlafes nach unten gezogen wird und seine Augen zuklappen. 

 

**********************

 

Gedämpfte Lichtstrahlen fallen durch die Zeltwand, als Ringo langsam wach wird. Es ist einer dieser seltenen Tage, an denen man aufwacht und zunächst nicht weiß, warum man so glücklich und gut gelaunt ist, bis einem in Bruchteilen von Sekunden klar wird, was der Grund dafür ist. Meistens passiert das nur, wenn man von etwas Schönem geträumt hatte und dann folgt auf die gute Laune jähe Enttäuschung, dass es nicht real war. Aber das ist heute nicht so. Easys Hand in seiner Hand fühlt sich _sehr_ real an.

Ringo hebt den Kopf und beobachtet Easy eine Weile beim Schlafen. Irgendwann kann er nicht mehr widerstehen und stupst mit der Nasenspitze an seine Wange. Easys Gesicht zuckt leicht und Ringo startet einen zweiten Versuch, ihn zu wecken. Diesmal küsst er die gleiche Stelle auf der Wange, dann seinen Mundwinkel, schließlich die Lippen. Er spürt, wie sie sich zu einem Lächeln verziehen und den Kuss  erwidern, wenn auch nur sehr zaghaft, noch im Halbschlaf. Ringo lässt den Kopf wieder sinken und sieht dabei zu, wie Easys Augen sich langsam öffnen.

„Hey, hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragt Easy mit vom Schlaf noch rauer Stimme.

Erst in diesem Moment fällt Ringo auf, dass er das erste Mal seit Wochen die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hat. „Mhm, hab ich. Und du?“

„Hab schon bessere Nächte erlebt. Ich hab ziemlich unbequem auf der Seite gelegen und konnte mich nicht drehen, weil mich da jemand festgehalten hat.“ Er hebt die Augenbrauen und grinst Ringo an. „Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Kuschler bist.“

„Es war aber auch echt kalt draußen.“ Ringo ist viel zu glücklich, um sich eine bessere Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Und warum sollte ihm die Bemerkung überhaupt in Verlegenheit bringen? Seinetwegen, kann die ganze Welt wissen, dass er sich nirgendwo sicherer fühlt, als an Easys Hals gekuschelt. _Apropos die ganze Welt…_

„Was meinst du, wird Tobias sagen, wenn wir wieder zusammen sind?“, fragt Ringo und sein Herz schlägt schneller, als er die Worte zum ersten Mal laut sagt. _Wieder zusammen sein._

Easy schnaubt. „Ach Tobias…Tobias ist der Grund, warum wir _das hier_ nicht schon einen Monat eher haben konnten.“

Ringo schaut ihn irritiert an. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich wollte zum Bahnhof und dich aufhalten. Tobias hat mich abgefangen und es mir ausgeredet. Danach war ich im Büdchen und hab einfach zu lange nachgedacht. Ich hätte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Bahnhof geschafft.“

Ringo schluckt. „Und du meinst, jetzt ist er einverstanden mit uns?“

„Das muss er wohl oder übel, denn ich hab mich für dich entschieden und dazu stehe ich auch.“ Ringos Herz zieht sich zusammen und er spürt sein Kinn beben. Dieser Satz bedeutete viel, _so viel_. Er war ein Versprechen, ein Neuanfang und die größte Chance seines Lebens.

„Außerdem hat Tobias jetzt Kay-C.“

Ringo sieht ihn wenig überzeugt an. „Das wird doch nie im Leben was mit denen.“

Ein wissendes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf Easys Gesicht und macht seine Grübchen sichtbar. „Wer weiß. Soll schon vorgekommen sein, dass Liebe Menschen verändert hat.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragt Ringo und auch auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Mhmm.“, summt Easy und drückt seine Lippen auf Ringos, der den Kuss erwidert.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, dass ihr bis hierhin durchgehalten habt;) Ich hoffe, diese AU-Version von der Ringsy-Reunion hat euch gefallen. Benannt ist die fanfiction übrigens nach einem Lied von Lykke Li, was meiner Meinung nach Ringos Gefühlschaos sehr gut widerspiegelt.


End file.
